Third and Long
by WildChipmunkofYonder
Summary: NFL player Dave Karofsky finds himself ready to start a family. But when faced with Sebastian's opposition, will he lose his husband in his fight for a child? MPREG Dave/Sebastian, past one-sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine. See inside for notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:** bmshull

**Notes: **This was written for the GleeMpreg Mini Bang on livejournal.

Please note that this was written before episode 3x14, "On My Way". This is not AU (nor related to any of my other stories), but set further down the line in the Glee universe, in which scientists have discovered that there is a small uterus in most males (believed to be a leftover biological feature to ensure population continuity) that is, for the most part, inactive. Doctors must operate in order to "activate" it, which opens a channel in order for the semen to reach the egg. Males must be examined beforehand to ensure that there is enough room for the embryo to grow, but overall it is considered to be just as safe as a female pregnancy.

Also, the title is an American football term, meaning a team must run a third-down play with significant distance to go. It's usually a metaphor for a situation where you need to take a lot of risks.

**Important:** Standard, "don't like, don't read" terms apply.

* * *

"You played well tonight, babe," Sebastian murmured into Dave's ear, standing close to his husband as they walked towards their apartment.

Dave snorted. "We lost."

"Yeah, 'cause your guy's defense is shit and you know it," Sebastian replied, flipping on the lights and toeing off his shoes. "You, however, were fucking on and _everyone _could see it."

Dave shrugged, but there was the beginnings of a smile on his face. He picked up Sebastian's shoes and trailed after the other man, tossing them by the closet and ignoring the glare Sebastian sent his way. "I played all right. Don't think there's a ring in the near future, though."

"Au contraire," Sebastian replied, dropping down onto their bed and stretching languidly. "Don't forget the promise you made your little fan tonight," he said, referring to the seven year-old who had asked for Dave's autograph. He had been a cute little thing with blond curls, clutching his father's hand and gazing at Dave in wonder, before shyly asking him to sign his jersey. Dave had done so gladly, and the boy had loudly proclaimed him to be "the best player _ever_" and promised to cheer the very loudest when Dave won the Super Bowl. Dave had ruffled his hair, saying that he'd be sure to keep his ears open, and stood obligingly while the boy's family took their picture. "He'd be heartbroken, otherwise."

Sebastian rolled to his side at Dave's silence, his husband staring off into space with a peculiar look. "Babe?"

Dave jerked, looking to Sebastian in surprise and just a little bit of guilt. "Right, can't disappoint the fans."

"Yeah," Sebastian drawled suspiciously, eyeing Dave as the other man turned to go to the bathroom. He shrugged the strange moment off, standing to get ready for bed.

That night Dave slept fitfully, waking Sebastian over and over again with his tossing and turning. He bitched crankily and threatened to kick Dave out of the bed, before kissing him and pulling him to spoon around Sebastian, which was Dave's favorite (and not often allowed) position. He fell asleep to Dave cuddling him close like a teddy bear, while his husband followed soon after.

* * *

Dave dreamt on and off of a championship game and of a young child wearing a "Karofsky" jersey, cheering him on from Sebastian's arms as his husband smiled proudly. He woke up aching, and stared down at Sebastian until the sun rose, bathing them both in a soft, golden light.

* * *

"Easy, tiger," Sebastian laughed, playfully pushing at Dave's chest as the bigger man trailed lips down his neck. "Give me another minute before round two, okay?" He reached for his BlackBerry as Dave knew he would (Dave was long used to Sebastian's obsessive need to check his email, post-sex or otherwise), watching as Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion. He kept kissing his husband's shoulder to hide his nerves.

"Dave, what have I said about spamming my work email?" Sebastian grouched. He didn't move away from Dave's touches, though he had yet to open the message.

"Well, you handle all the scheduling…" Dave said, trying for casual.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, affectionate. "What, your publicist want you to do another charity? Because I understand maintaining your image and all that, but this is a bit much." He opened the email, scanning the contents quickly before turning to face Dave in incredulity. "Blaine's knocked up _again?_ How many spawn are they going for?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "It looks like Kurt's carrying this time."

Sebastian snorted, nudging his shoulder at Dave in search of more attention. "Figures. Princess couldn't let Blaine have all the limelight." Secretly, Sebastian knew that Kurt had always wanted to carry, but due to the high physical demands in theatre, he was never in a place to. That had not stopped the couple from wanting a child, and Blaine, working in advertising, was a much more able candidate.

"Kurt said this was the perfect chance, since he's taking a break from work," Dave shifted, allowing Sebastian to slip between his legs to lean against his chest. "They'd like us to be at the baby shower, since we missed the last one."

"We went to the first one!" Sebastian argued. "Besides, isn't it a bit early to be planning a shower? Oh wait, it's Kurt, never mind." He debated over a gift that would be the most obnoxious, before resignedly adding the date to their calendar. "Tell Princess that we can't make any promises, but we'll try. I never know what the league is going to throw at you and my editor is being a bitch, so you never know what'll happen there." He set his BlackBerry on the nightstand and turned to kiss Dave, nuzzling to feel the other man's stubble. "Now, where were we? Something about round two…" His grin was as coy and convincing as it had been in a small Ohioan bar ten years ago.

Dave bit his lip, but wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling the other man to him as the kiss turned more passionate. Sebastian wondered briefly at the pause, before he was rolled onto his back and thinking wasn't quite as high of a priority. Still, he noted the focused way Dave watched him as they made love and the way he stroked his hips and abdomen afterwards, right before he fell asleep.

* * *

The pamphlets were Dave's downfall.

Sebastian was rooting through their closet, on the phone with his mother when he found them. He stared at them silently before making his excuses, tossing his phone on the bed and running his hands through his hair. He sat down, fingering the edges of paper without opening them (shit, there were more than one) and just trying to think. Dave found him like that an hour later, still sitting in the closet (which was a walk-in and quite spacious, thank you very much). They stared at one another mutely, until Sebastian held up a pamphlet ("_So You Want to Be a Dad: Basic Guidelines to the Male Pregnancy Procedure_"), saying dryly, "And here I thought you wanted a puppy."

Dave flinched, shuffling awkwardly. "I mean-" he started to say, as Sebastian stood, pamphlet still in hand. "I mean, not now, or anything, but. You know. Maybe. Someday?" He fidgeted. "I just thought it couldn't hurt to be…prepared? Not that I wasn't going to talk to you, I just-"

"Dave," Sebastian said calmly, sitting on their bed. He patted the spot next to him. Dave sat, obligingly. Sebastian sighed, flipping the little booklet over and over in his hands, before looking up. "Look," he began. "This is a lot for me to take in right now, so forgive me if I seem a little blunt."

Dave found it within himself to scoff; Sebastian and blunt were practically long lost twins.

Sebastian glared halfheartedly, before continuing. "We've never talked about…this. I guess I thought we didn't need to, but I was obviously wrong," he trailed off, looking down again to fiddle with the pamphlet. "You can't carry. Even if we waited until after you stopped playing, it's not recommended. I mean, we don't even know if you could physically handle it to begin with, let alone after so many injuries. And-" he cut himself off, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "I mean, you have to travel for training and away games. I know they're not _that_ many, I've handled you being gone before, but what if you guys go to the play-offs? And don't give me that shit about you guys not being good enough, you're getting a new defensive coordinator next season and you'll be in top shape in no time and-" he paused again. "Well, _I_-"

Dave stared at him, achy and desperately hopeful while knowing he shouldn't be. "And you?"

Sebastian sighed, before turning to look at Dave resolutely.

"Dave, I don't _want_ kids."

* * *

Sebastian slid into bed long after Dave had turned off the lights. He turned to kiss him, as he always did, but paused at the tight set of Dave's shoulders and tense back. Sighing, he laid his forehead between his husband's shoulder blades, pressing his lips to the cloth of Dave's t-shirt before breathing gently, "_I'm sorry_" and then rolling to face the other way.

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

Sebastian locked the door behind him, hiding a yawn in the crook of his elbow. He hung his jacket up and headed towards the kitchen, meaning to get a glass of water, but jumped at the sight of Dave standing at the counter, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him. They stared at one another in awkward silence, before Sebastian joked, "Well, that took a few years off my life. I didn't hear you." He walked past to the cabinet.

"Thought you'd be back earlier," Dave said, picking at his snack halfheartedly.

Sebastian fiddled with his glass, before heading to the filtered tap in the refrigerator. "Went out for dinner with Jade and Brad after talking with Emily. She ripped my draft _apart_," he said, taking a long swig. "I…thought I texted you."

Dave took a bite of his sandwich. "Didn't get one," he said around a mouthful of lettuce.

"Oh," said Sebastian.

"…yeah."

Sebastian finished his water, putting the glass in the dishwasher, before turning to leave with a, "Well, I'm off to bed." He paused, looking to Dave. "You coming?"

Dave swallowed another bite, murmuring, "Nah, was gonna watch a little TV."

"…okay," Sebastian said. He made to leave again, before turning back and planting a quick kiss on Dave's cheek. "Goodnight."

"…night," Dave replied, as Sebastian left the room. After a moment he gathered the remains of his sandwich and threw them in the trash, before making his way to the living room. He didn't touch the remote.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't gone to the game, but he'd watched it on and off from home. He gave up working on his manuscript after the second yellow flag, wincing as the referee called another penalty. At the end of the game, he slowly gathered his papers up and retreated to his home office, where he pretended to work until he heard the front door slam. He held his breath, listening intently to the angry footsteps, and his heart began beating double-time when they stopped outside his closed (though not locked, never locked) door. He watched the shadows of feet linger, pacing, before abruptly they stormed away and he heard the bedroom door close with a slightly quieter bang.

Sebastian's breath left him in a rush, and he ran his hands through his hair while cursing his husband, the remaining silence, but most of all himself.

* * *

Kurt opened the door with a pleasant smile, highlighting his glowing attitude and rounded belly. "Dave! I'm so glad you could make it," he said, gesturing for them to enter. His smile turned to a smirk as he added, "Hello, Meerkat."

Sebastian smiled wryly, his unusually awkward demeanor upon arrival fleeing in the highlight of a good bitch contest. "Hi, Princess. You're looking especially plump today."

Kurt laughed haughtily, though Sebastian could tell he was secretly very pleased. He beamed as Blaine entered, kissing him on the cheek. Blaine turned, clasping Dave's hand and doing the same to Sebastian, who thought of making it suggestive for old time's sake, before shaking it normally. "Hey Blaine, Princess driven you crazy yet?"

Blaine laughed, joking, "Oh, completely." He dodged the swat Kurt sent his way, before taking his hand and leading Sebastian and Dave into the living room. Instantly, Sebastian moved to greet David and Wes, clasping their shoulders in camaraderie and catching up. Dave thought about going to talk to Finn, but Kurt's hand on his shoulder held him back.

"I hate to be a bother, but could you help me for a second?" Dave nodded, before following the other man into the kitchen, unaware of Sebastian's narrowed eyes following the exit.

"This is going to sound so trite, but Blaine had to go check on Austin and Nathan, and baby won't let me lean over, so I can't get this darn roast out of the oven," Kurt said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Dave chuckled. "No problem, always available to be the muscle." He pulled on some oven mitts before pulling the pan out. He held it while Kurt fretted, checking to see if it was done, before placing the pan on the stove at Kurt's approving nod.

"Thanks so much, Dave," Kurt said. "I love this little guy to pieces, but he can be quite the nuisance." He directed the last part to his stomach, and Dave felt a pang.

"So it's a boy, then?" he asked, eyeing the way Kurt held himself and the way he smiled.

"Yes, another male to add to the Hummel-Anderson clan," he said. Kurt sighed. "I know boys are more likely in our pregnancies, but I had been hoping for a girl." He rubbed his extended stomach affectionately. "No matter, though, there's plenty of love to go around."

Dave made to respond, when a voice chimed from the doorway, "Oh, don't make me sick before we even _eat_." Sebastian strolled into the kitchen, and Dave was surprised to see a small, green handprint on the front of his jacket. Sebastian looked down to it, before adding, "Also, haven't you taught the boys to wash up before saying hello?"

Kurt hid a smile, drawling, "Oh I'm _so_ sorry, Sebastian. Let me go find something to clean that up with."

Sebastian shook his head, though his smile was tight. "That's all right, Blaine said he'd take care of it." He turned to Dave. "I was sent to find you. Austin wants a hug."

Dave smiled, which grew wider when he heard a loud, "Uncle Dave! Where are yooou?" from the hallway. He left Kurt and Sebastian in the kitchen, the former apologizing more sincerely, and offering to get the stain out because Blaine would "probably just ruin the fabric". He turned the corner and was tackled at the knees with a playful roar.

Laughing, he scooped up the three year-old and basked in the large beam he got in return. "Hey kiddo."

Austin smiled widely, smudges of green paint on his face but hands thankfully clean. "Uncle Dave! Lift off! Lift off!" he yelled excitedly.

Dave laughed again, before moving towards the entrance where the ceiling was higher. He set Austin on the floor, before crouching down to put his hands around the child's waist. "You ready, big man?" At Austin's eager nod, he count down from three, before tossing the boy into the air and catching him easily, Austin squealing in joy. He did this several more times before Blaine entered, carrying Nathan who watched the proceedings with wide hazel eyes.

"Hi Nate," Dave said, leaving a breathless, laughing Austin sprawled on the floor. He approached the two year-old when he ducked his head, smiling shyly at Dave from his father's shoulder. He ruffled his auburn curls, listening happily to the boy giggle before holding his small arms out. Blaine handed him over carefully, then pulled Austin up to go wash the paint off his face, the boy whining in protest. Dave followed, making funny faces at Nathan just to get him to laugh, while asking Blaine about his promotion.

* * *

Sebastian turned at Kurt's voice, telling him that it was only watercolor paint and that his jacket was hanging up to dry. Sebastian thanked him, before following the other man into the living room, but turned his head back every now and then to watch Dave's retreating form, still cradling Nathan protectively in his arms. He made small talk and smiled haughtily at Kurt's disgusted face at his present (an orange, singing stuffed dinosaur; obnoxious to see _and_ hear), but overall remained very quiet for the rest of the evening. When he and Dave returned home that night, he didn't notice his husband's concerned and longing gaze, muttering a soft, "Think I might try to get a little work done," before heading to his office. He slipped into bed in the wee hours of the morning, cuddling a pillow to his face and ignoring the arm Dave wrapped around him.

* * *

"Can't, I'm busy," Sebastian said, shuffling his papers idly.

"Oh come on, Sebastian," Dave said, clutching the phone tightly in frustration. "I think you can lay off work for one night."

"Well, sorry," Sebastian snapped. "Some of us actually have to do things _other_ than grunting and tackling to bring in an income, okay? Excuse me for wanting to do something _meaningful_." There was a long pause until, apologetically, "Dave-"

"Whatever," Dave said, before hanging up.

Sebastian looked at his desk, clear but for a few sheets of blank paper. "Fuck fuck _fuck_!"

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dave asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, folding a sweater and placing it in his luggage. "I told you ages ago, I'm meeting with some editors who're interested in translating my series." He added a pair of trousers. "There's a _reason_ I make us a schedule, Dave."

Dave frowned, watching as Sebastian held up two ties. "But you speak French. And why do you have to go _to_ France for them to do that?"

Sebastian placed the ties in, before grabbing some socks as well. "I'm not as fluent as I used to be, and the thought of translating two whole books…yeah no." He paused, before heading to their closet and grabbing his nicer dress shoes, just in case. "And Emily said they like to meet with authors, if they can. They're a smaller business, more selective…," he frowned at Dave's continued, mulish expression. "Babe, I'll be gone a week. What's the issue?"

Dave huffed, rubbing his hands over his face. "My issue is that you usually _tell me_ this shit. Ya know, not the day before you leave. And don't give me that schedule bullshit, you know I never read that thing."

Sebastian set his shoes down, a little forcibly. "You're a grown ass man. I shouldn't have to do everything just because you're too lazy to. And I _did_ tell you. You just didn't fucking listen, I guess."

Dave blinked, taken aback by the malice behind Sebastian's words. "What the hell, Sebastian?"

Sebastian ignored him, packing the last of his things in sullen silence. Dave's temper, much better than when he was a teen but still volatile, grew. He took a calming breath.

"Look, I know things have been…weird lately. I get it. But don't take this out on me, all right? I thought you were over this shit."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, dangerously.

"You know, that little thing where you lash out? _Emotional distancing_ or whatever the fuck the doctors call it. The point," he said, before Sebastian could interrupt, "is that you're still weird about me…wanting a family-"

"_Dave,_" Sebastian said warningly.

"-and I _get it_, you said you don't want one. But _fuck_, why can't we even talk about it? The conversation doesn't end like that, okay? Why? Why do you not want kids? I get it if it's too soon, I do, but why not later? I can wait," he said, more pleadingly. "I'm totally okay with waiting."

"Dave, it's not _about_ the waiting, okay? I don't want to wait, because I don't want kids. _Ever_," Sebastian stressed. "I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want a baby. I don't _want it_."

"But _why_? Is it the operation? I'll fucking do it-"

"You _can't_. I already told you, they won't let you, not after playing-"

"Then we'll fucking adopt!" Dave exploded.

"You don't want to adopt! Do you think I haven't noticed?" Sebastian snarled, pushing into Dave's space. "God, the way you were all over _Kurt_, fucking hell-"

"Sebastian-!"

"Blaine's carried _twice_, and you never trailed after him. But Kurt gets a bun in the oven and suddenly you're like a god damn _puppy_," he jabbed at Dave's chest. "It get you hot? I bet you just _wish_ it was you who had knocked him up-"

"Sebastian, _stop it_."

"Well if you wanted a fucking family so bad, guess you should have married _him_ instead," Sebastian spit, turning as if to leave.

Dave grabbed his arm, grappling when Sebastian tried to tug out of his grip. "Let go," he snapped, but Dave wrestled him down onto the bed, pinning his arms and kissing him because he didn't know what else to do. Sebastian surged against him, biting Dave's lip before plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth. They battled more than kissed, tearing at each other's clothing until their pants were pushed down and Dave was shirtless, Sebastian struggling with his sleeves. Dave took advantage of this, slotting their hips together and rolling them in a fast rhythm, both keenly aware of how long it'd been since they were intimate.

"So stupid," Dave breathed. Sebastian's shirt was tangled around his arms, and Dave used it to pin them above Sebastian's head, forcing his bare torso to pull in a long, lean stretch. He slid his tongue from Sebastian's neck down his chest, sucking and nibbling as he went. "I don't want Kurt." He got to the top of the other man's stomach, groaning. "Want _you_. Want you full with a baby. Wanna look at _you_ all ripe with our kid." He pressed his face into the smooth skin of Sebastian's belly. "I want to see our child and know that _we_ did that, _we_ created that." He surged up to kiss the other man, hips pistoning faster. "I think about you holding them," he whispered into Sebastian's mouth, like a secret.

Sebastian threw his head back, moaning as he jerked up helplessly. They spilled together moments later, crying out in pleasure and defeat.

They lay panting, before Sebastian squirmed uncomfortably. Dave helped him free his arms, and Sebastian let them drop to his sides. He sighed before pushing himself up to sitting, looking at Dave with a blank expression. He soon stood, pulling up his pants and heading to their bathroom, emerging some moments later with a newly cleaned abdomen and his trousers done up properly. Dave sat up as well as he watched Sebastian pull on a clean shirt, before zipping up his bag and slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Sebastian," Dave said, feeling exceedingly raw.

Sebastian grabbed his passport, wallet, and keys off the dresser, turning to Dave. "I just…" he trailed off, looking at his husband miserably. "I can't do this right now, Dave. I can't." He leaned down, kissing the other man's hair and murmuring something that Dave couldn't hear. He left the room, and Dave listened as he called a cab, and eventually heard the front door close.

Dave couldn't muster the energy to curse.


	2. Chapter 2

_At my hotel. Flight was awful, as always. I'm hoping jetlag won't be too much of a bitch, but we'll see._

_Gonna try to catch some sleep now. Don't miss me too much._

_Sebastian_

* * *

_Hey,_

_Guess whose French is rusty? Oh man. If I get another dirty look, I'm gonna cut a bitch, I swear…_

_Publisher seems interested. The editors I'm talking to speak English, thank god, and we're hashing out some of the details, but they said it might take a few days for the paperwork to be in order (you think they would have had that done earlier…). Anyway, they basically told me to enjoy the sites and they'd let me know soon. I'm thinking wine is in order (do you want me to grab you something from Ladurée? I was going to stop for some macarons anyway)._

_Off to cause mayhem. Watch out Paris!_

_Sebastian_

* * *

_So, I may need to stay a few days longer. It sounds like they might be changing their minds about my series, and Emily is nagging at me to go schmooze a bit and get them to seal the deal. And here I thought no one was immune to my charms haha._

_But yeah. Might need to stay a day or two longer than expected. Thought I'd let you know._

_Sebastian_

* * *

_Saw the French version of you. Reminded me of those pictures you showed me of your "anti-bully" squad, except more ridiculous. Maybe I should get you a beret for old time's sake hahaha_

_Sebastian_

* * *

_Hey,_

_Yeah, definitely going to have to stay longer. They've got me scheduled for Monday, so hopefully I'll be outta here by Tuesday, maybe Wednesday if flying is hectic. I'm already sick of the Parisians, no matter how well they may be dressed (it's like, a million Kurts or something)._

_It's weird not hearing from you. Usually we can call when you're at away games, but the whole "in a different country" thing kinda puts a damper on that, huh? I mean, I have no idea if you're even getting my emails. It's weird._

_So. Email me back? If only for my sanity._

_Sebastian_

* * *

_I miss you._

_S_

* * *

Dave unbuttoned his coat, heading listlessly to the kitchen. He glanced into the living room halfheartedly (as he had done hundreds of times the past week and a half), turning to rummage through the fridge. He frowned, making an abrupt turn back and blinked in surprise at the sight of Sebastian, sprawled casually on the sofa. "Oh," Dave said, a little uselessly.

Sebastian looked tired, but there was an amused and fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Hi."

The silence began to grow uncomfortable, neither really knowing what to say or how to say it. Eventually Sebastian sighed, pulling his legs up onto the sofa to wrap his arms around them. "I got you a gift," he said awkwardly, gesturing to the dining room table. "There's also something…else I thought you should look at."

Dave shuffled to the table, looking briefly at the shiny box of palmiers (his favorite), before eyeing a large, white envelope sitting conspicuously beside it. He picked it up, turning to Sebastian as he went to open it.

"Are you filing for a divorce?" he asked weakly.

Sebastian looked taken aback, before he shook his head in disbelief. "Just open it, Dave."

Dave stared at him, before slowly pulling out some papers. He started reading them slowly, his frown getting more and more confused. "These are from a doctor," he said slowly. "Your health record? History?" He looked up quickly. "Are you sick?" he said, eyes wide and panicked.

Sebastian looked at him in exasperation, face partially buried in his knees. "Babe, c'mere." He held out his hand for the papers when Dave was in reach, flipping through them until he came upon the ones he was looking for. He handed those back. Dave skimmed the first page, still looking puzzled, but relieved. "So basically, you're fine," he concluded. "Okay, one: Don't scare me like that. And two: What's going _on_?"

"You are so lucky you're hot and loaded," Sebastian said, face still hidden. "Just keep reading, for fuck's sake…"

Getting annoyed, Dave continued. "'Patient's health is found to be adequate,'" he mumbled aloud. "'….x-rays of internal organs examined…adequate…the patient has approval to begin pre-procedure process at his own choosing…'"

He flipped to the next page hastily, reading it several times over, before looking at Sebastian blankly. "When did you go in?" he asked.

Sebastian huffed. "I went in last week. Got to Paris, had the editors eating of my hand and the contract signed in two days," he said, a tad haughtily. "Left the next day, and came back to the US." He paused, before admitting awkwardly, "I've been staying in a hotel downtown."

Dave took this in. "I really don't know what to think anymore, Sebastian," Dave admitted. "I've read the papers, I see what it says, but I just don't get it."

Sebastian sighed. Dave realized he must have had a shower, as he was dressed in his old sweats and his hair was unstyled, strands damp and getting in his eyes. He seemed diminished, so unlike the vivacious, confident man that Dave had married that it broke his heart, just a little.

"You know, I was scared shitless when you said you wanted a serious relationship," Sebastian began, almost conversationally. "We'd been casual for a while, but it sort of hit me in that moment that we'd been fooling around a lot longer than I'd been with anybody else. And you remember what I did?"

"You dumped me," Dave said.

"I dumped you," Sebastian agreed. "And I was miserable as fuck. So I harassed you until you took me back, and told myself that I hadn't been sleeping with anyone else _anyway_, so why the hell shouldn't I give monogamy a try with a guy I can actually stand?"

"Which you did," Dave added.

"Yep. And then I realized that six years had gone by. We were living together, you'd been playing professionally for a couple years, I had just published my first book…and my mom asked me when you and I were finally going to get hitched. And again, what did I do?"

"You dumped me," Dave said, wryly.

"I dumped you. Because when the hell did my life get that fucking domestic? Where was the wild 'Sebastian Smythe' I'd always known? When did I get to the point that people were talking about me and marriage in the same sentence, like it was normal? _Expected_, even. I was weirded out, but most of all, I was scared," he admitted. "I was fucking terrified because not only was it normal, but I didn't hate it. And what did that say about me?"

Dave made to interrupt, but Sebastian held up a hand. "I don't regret marrying you," he said softly. "You didn't make me do it, as much as I joke with everyone that you did. I just remember sitting in Jade's spare room, thinking about how stupid I was the first time I left you, until I realized that I missed you and that I felt even worse than I did then. And I realized that not only was I miserable from leaving you…but I was sick with the thought that, this time, you wouldn't take me back."

Sebastian kept his eyes averted as his husband sat down beside him. "It's a hard habit to break. Running, that is. Running away when you're scared. Because I am, Dave." He laughed self-depreciatively. "God, a crazy bastard like me, raising a kid? I don't know how to interact with a kid, let alone have one of my own. But that doesn't make me want it any less," he admitted quietly. "And enter the fear all over again."

He turned to face Dave. "I'm sick of lying to myself. I wanted a relationship with you, I wanted to marry you, and, god forbid, I want a family with you. No matter how stupid I act, telling myself I shouldn't want to be this tied down at twenty-seven. No matter how much I think I'll be a lousy dad. And no matter how much the thought of being pregnant still sort of freaks me out. I'm done running, because I know now that I'll always regret it. I'll always come back." He paused. "If you'll have me?"

Sebastian looked at Dave, completely and utterly uncertain for the first time since they'd met. Dave's face was blank, staring at his feet. Eventually, though, his hand came up to wrap around Sebastian's ankle, stroking lightly before traveling up to Sebastian's face, tugging him forward. Sebastian scrambled from his curled position, cupping his hand over Dave's in order to maintain contact.

"Yeah," Dave said, kissing Sebastian lightly. "I think that could work."

* * *

"Were you serious about a family?" Dave asked hesitantly. They had talked well into the evening, clearing the air between them about their hurts and fears. They had ended up on the floor, Dave resting his arms and head on Sebastian's lap as the other man leaned back against the sofa. There were pillows everywhere and it was exactly how they used to lay together in their first apartment, Dave already drafted to the NFL and Sebastian still in school.

Sebastian, who had been running his fingers through Dave's hair, paused. "When I went in to the doctor," he began slowly, "it was mostly for questions about the procedure. Like, what did we need to do beforehand, that sort of thing. That's when we ran the tests, to make sure I could do it safely. The blood work took a bit longer, which is why I said I was being delayed." He started petting again. "After getting the okay, she gave me some specialists to contact, but advised that I should hold off for at least five to six months, to think on it." He took a deep breath. "I agree. I do want a family, Dave. But I want to be sure that I'm ready, and I don't think I am right now."

"That's fine," Dave said quickly, catching Sebastian's hand and holding it tight. "That's more than fine. I don't think I'm ready yet either." Sebastian relaxed just a fraction. Dave swallowed, before saying, "I meant it before, about adopting. If you're not comfortable with the whole pregnancy thing. I understand."

"The whole being pregnant thing is kinda daunting," Sebastian agreed. "But I like the idea of a kid being…ours, ya know?" At Dave's beaming smile, Sebastian hastily added, "If only because any offspring of mine are _bound_ to be gorgeous and talented, even with you being the other half of their DNA."

"Right," Dave said, still grinning madly. Sebastian tried to smother him with a pillow, which led to them wrestling, laughing like maniacs all the while. Afterwards they shared the palmiers, and though the cookies were just a little stale, neither seemed to care.

* * *

" So I was thinking," Sebastian said one morning, watching Dave cook breakfast.

"Uh oh," Dave replied, pouring the egg mixture into a pan.

"I was _thinking_," Sebastian continued anyway, "that maybe we should look into getting a new place."

"What's wrong with this one?" he asked, frowning down at the eggs before scrambling them. Omelets were overrated, anyway.

"Nothing really, I just thought it might be nice to upgrade. Have some more room."

"What, like a house?"

"Well yeah," Sebastian said, before sipping his coffee. "Nothing too suburban," he added with a shudder. "But ya know, a yard, bigger kitchen, main bedroom, home gym for you, an office for me-"

"Gotta tell you, it's sounding pretty suburban-y," Dave teased. Sebastian sighed, realizing Dave needed a bigger hint.

"And at least one guestroom. Two would probably be better."

"Two? What do we need _two_ for?"

Sebastian hid his smirk, going in for the kill. "Well, I figured we'd have to convert the first one into a nursery _anyway_…"

Dave dropped the spatula. "Oh," he said shakily. "Yeah, I…yeah. Good. That sounds, uh, good."

"I mean," Sebastian said, enjoying himself immensely. "If you don't think so-"

"No!" Dave yelped, turning around. "I agree. Awesome. Um, the idea, that is. Sounds great. Yeah."

"Good," Sebastian hummed. "I'll give my parents a call later today. My grandma left me a decent chunk of money when I was fifteen, but with the condition that I had to 'calm the hell down' before I could get it. Her words, not mine."

"What do you mean by a 'decent' chunk of money?"

"Kind of obscene, even by my standards."

"Oh." Sebastian's parents were _extremely _wealthy.

"And once we get that all settled…"

The air was charged between them, both vividly recalling their conversation a little over eight months ago.

"Hey Dave," Sebastian murmured.

"Yeah?" he asked eagerly.

"Eggs are burning."

"…oh…shit!"

* * *

"I think there has been some mistake."

"Really?" Sebastian said haughtily. "How so?"

"Well," the real estate agent said nervously, "About your down payment-"

"Which the seller received. In cash, I might add."

"Yes. Uh, just, it appears that the sum is almost total the purchase price."

"And?"

"…"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I believe we're done here."

"…of course, Mr. Smythe. Have a good day."

* * *

"…the interior decorator should be here by eleven and…what?" Sebastian asked, in response to Dave's staring. The movers had left several hours ago, and they had just finished setting up the necessities of the master bedroom. They had cracked open a couple of beers, sprawling across their mattress with no intents to move for quite some time.

"Nothing," Dave said, after a few moments, still looking at Sebastian with a quietly content smile. He rolled to lean over him, setting his bottle on the floor and pressing their lips together lightly. "…love you," he breathed, knowing he didn't say it very often.

Sebastian leaned up to meet him. "Love you too," he replied, not one to verbalize the sentiment either.

They both knew it anyway.

* * *

"…and remember, it may take a few months for the first few cycles to begin, so don't be surprised if there are no signs of fertility to start with."

"And just to be clear," Sebastian said, sitting with Dave, three weeks after his surgery, "what should we be keeping an eye out for, um, sign-wise?"

Dr. Tate smiled at the couple encouragingly. "When the egg is fertile, it will send out a signal. This should mildly stimulate your prostate-"

"Got it," Sebastian said, shifting awkwardly. Dr. Tate's smile became mildly amused, but she smoothed it into something more professional.

"Some men are more sensitive than others, and in some cases the pressure isn't really enough to register at all. If this is the case for you, we'll put you on a very mild hormone that should regulate the cycles. That way, you'll better know when your 'fertile periods' are."

"Right," Sebastian said again, feeling just mildly out of his depth.

Dr. Tate chuckled, saying gently, "I've included all of this information in a packet for you, as well as several websites and other contacts that can hopefully help with any unanswered questions. I'm also available by phone if you feel any reason to schedule another appointment."

Sebastian nodded, elbowing Dave, who had not said a word the entire visit.

Dave winced. "Um," he said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," she said, leading the couple out. "I know this all seems like a lot, right now," she said kindly. "Take some time and just relax, if you can. You'd be surprised what anxiety can do to the body."

* * *

"I don't think this is what Dr. Tate meant," Dave said as Sebastian kissed his neck hungrily.

"Bet I'll be plenty relaxed afterwards," he said, dropping to his knees and fiddling with Dave's belt buckle.

"But-"

"Dave," Sebastian said bluntly. "Are you honestly telling me you _don't_ want your cock in my mouth right now?"

Dave remained silent.

"Didn't think so," Sebastian said, leaning forward.

* * *

Dave was finishing his work out, settling the weight back to rest when he heard the front door slam.

"Dave!"

He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the bar. "Gym!" he yelled back, swinging himself upright at the unusual pitch to Sebastian's voice. Glancing at the clock, he noted that Sebastian should have been meeting with Emily, and his concern grew. The door opened before he could get much closer to it, and his mouth went dry.

Sebastian was flushed, a light pink spreading from his face down his neck and chest, visible from the top of his light blue button down. He had worn his favorite suit, finely tailored in a navy blue. It was Dave's favorite as well, emphasizing Sebastian's slim hips and long, lean legs. He'd always enjoyed the easy confidence with which Sebastian wore it; casual yet composed.

There was nothing composed about Sebastian now. He was leaning heavily against the wall, hand gripping the doorknob as though to keep balance. His hair was rumpled and his breathing was harsh and openmouthed, eyes hooded but pupils blown wide. Suddenly Sebastian shuddered, hunching in on himself while letting out the smallest, keening groan. His eyes fluttered shut, and Dave focused with sudden clarity on the bulge in Sebastian's trousers.

"_Dave_," Sebastian whined, the sound making him become hypersensitive to the fact that he was drenched in sweat from his workout, and that he was achingly hard. Sebastian seemed to realize as well, as his eyes were trained sharply on the front of his old shorts, before meeting his face hungrily.

"Oh fuck," was all Dave could say before Sebastian pounced, curling around him and meeting his lips forcefully with a deep moan. He rubbed against him desperately, shuddering again and gasping into Dave's mouth. He pulled back, gripping Dave's face to look him in the eye.

"You have five seconds to get in me, or I swear to god I'm going throw you on the ground and _make you_," he snarled.

Dave gaped.

Some time later, Sebastian was pressed to the previously abandoned bench, scrambling frantically at the bar as Dave thrust awkwardly, knocking over a bottle of lotion (hastily sought) and searching for some kind of purchase to steady his movements. Sebastian had lost his pants and shoes, but was still clad in his shirt, suit jacket, and socks. His shirt was unbuttoned, pushed aside so Dave could nip and suck as he pleased at Sebastian's heaving chest. Sebastian, for the most part, could only moan as the throbbing, aching place inside him was hit again and again by Dave's cock. "Oh, _oh_, fuck," he cried, bringing one hand down to grasp his dick. He keened, babbling incoherently, "Right there, harder, please, _please_."

Dave, hooking his foot on the bench leg and finally finding leverage, complied. He knew he wasn't going to last, not with Sebastian's pleading voice pushing him closer and closer to the edge. While the other man had always been a passionate and pleasing lover, he'd never seen Sebastian so wild, so utterly _desperate_ the way he was now. It was heady, and he kissed at the other man's mouth, silencing the begging that was driving him slowly mad.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_," Sebastian hissed, clawing at Dave's back. He bucked up, before crying out as he reached his pleasure, coating their stomachs. He gasped as Dave surged up, pushing inside him deeply before coming himself, groaning into Sebastian's neck. They lay bonelessly, panting into each other's mouths. Eventually they roused enough to sit on the floor, Sebastian wrinkling his nose at Dave's sweat slicked body and picking at his crumpled clothing, already dreading the trip to the dry cleaners.

"I think that was the sign we were supposed to look for," Dave muttered.

Sebastian snorted. "Mild stimulation my _ass_."

* * *

After confirming that the reaction was normal (on the extreme side, but still normal), Dave and Sebastian fell into a routine. This routine was similar to what they usually did, only sometimes Sebastian came home panting and they wouldn't leave the house for days on end. It got to the point where Sebastian couldn't shiver without Dave rolling on top of him, indifferent to Sebastian's complaints of, "I'm just _cold_, for fuck's sake!"

Both acted put upon, but there was a certain eagerness to their responses, an anticipation in the air when it got closer and closer to Sebastian's "time". Sex had always been good, but there was something deeper now, something more than just pleasure as the goal. They were more teasing, more playful, but indescribably more loving. They waited breathlessly, almost impatient in their want of these new, addictive moments.

Until one time, it didn't come.

* * *

"Mr. Smythe? Mr. Karofsky? The doctor will see you now."

* * *

But something even more wonderful did.

* * *

_End_


	3. Epilogue

"Hey babe," Sebastian said, looking through the fridge. "Can you pick up some sherbet when you're at the store?"

Dave poked his head around the corner, confused. "You don't like sherbet."

Sebastian closed the door, turning around to give his husband a pleading look. "But I _want_ it."

Dave looked at the other man frankly, studying his face, before shaking his head in exasperation. "No," he chuckled. "You don't."

"…I don't," Sebastian admitted, sighing. "But I feel like, I _should_ or something. I'm supposed to be all weird and craving things." He sent Dave a sullen look. "And you're supposed to indulge me."

"I indulge you plenty," he grumbled, heading for the door. "I was gonna pick up some salmon for dinner tonight," he called. "That sound all right?"

"Could you grab some chicken instead?" Sebastian asked absentmindedly, opening his laptop and pulling up some documents Emily had sent him.

Dave paused, acknowledged to himself that they had eaten poultry four times this week, before calling back, "Sure. Be back in a bit." He closed the door, muttering to himself about indulgence and oblivious husbands. He smiled.

Oblivious, _infatuating_ husbands.

* * *

"So I was thinking, did you have any baby names in mind?" Dave asked over lunch. "I mean, I don't have any right now, but I figured it couldn't hurt to start thinking about what we want to call them," he finished warmly.

"Nothing off the top of my head," Sebastian said, working on the morning's crossword. "Oh, her, by the way," he said offhandedly.

Dave choked on his water. "What?"

"Her," Sebastian said, brow furrowing at a particularly difficult clue. "What we want to call _her_."

Dave stared. Sebastian was two months into his pregnancy. "Sebastian," Dave started cautiously. "You understand a boy is more likely-"

"It's a girl."

"But-"

"We're having a girl," Sebastian said, in a charismatic, matter-of-fact tone that he usually used to crush people's hopes and dreams. "She's going to have your eyes and my smile, both of our tempers, and be spoiled rotten by everyone who meets her, which she'll take advantage of, just like her daddy did growing up. We'll enroll her in piano lessons and ballet, the latter of which she'll eventually drop for karate, and she'll be the envy of every other girl at school. We'll tease her mercilessly when she gets braces, but tell her she's lovely anyways, and when she brings someone home for the first time you'll re-iterate the fact that you could pulverize them while I laugh and take them aside to mention that I _know people_ and could very easily finish the job if you didn't. She'll have a rebellious phase at thirteen and she'll yell and scream at us like we're ruining her life, but we'll dry her tears after her first heartbreak nonetheless. She'll know some French growing up but will expand in school and go on to learn Italian after we visit Tuscany, graduate with honors, and study something silly like Philosophy in college just to give me a heart attack until she switches to something more practical," Sebastian finished, having not looked up from the paper once. "Do you have any idea what a five letter word could be for 'trout basket'? I've been stuck on it all day."

At Dave's silence, Sebastian glanced up. "Ah," he smirked, looking over the top of his glasses and smiling fondly. "I love it when you forget you married a Smythe." He gathered up his dishes, dropping them in the sink. "We always get what we want."

"Funny," Dave eventually said, watching as Sebastian made his way towards the stairwell. "You never managed to steal Blaine away from Kurt, back in the day."

Back turned, Sebastian casually reached down and pulled off his t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor while he stretched, flexing the lean muscles in his back. He glanced behind him, running a hand through his hair and fixing his skewed glasses, before putting his hands in his jean pockets and walking up the stairs.

A beat passed, before Dave slowly got up from the table, placing his own dishes in the sink, and not-so-grudgingly followed.

* * *

"And let me see…definitely a girl!" Dr. Tate said, pointing at the screen during Sebastian's ultrasound.

Dave took the resulting ribbing quite well, all things considered.

* * *

Sebastian was curled on the couch, reading. His hair was messy from a recent nap and he was wearing a sweatshirt that was too large for him, hanging loosely at all but the stomach, where it curved gently. He looked cozy, sleep mussed, and utterly pleased, until he glanced up and noticed Dave staring at him, wherein he scowled.

"What?"

"That's mine," Dave said, gesturing at the oversized red and gray fleece.

"And?" Sebastian sniped, threateningly.

"Just wondering where you found it."

"In the closet, where most of the clothing is," Sebastian said. "You need to check the laundry soap. All my sweaters are itchy."

"Right."

"And the thermostat," he added. "It's freezing."

"Uh huh," Dave said, smiling dopily. "I'll go do that." He left, grabbing his phone from the kitchen and waiting until Sebastian was focused back on his book, before snapping a quick shot. He returned with a blanket, draping it over Sebastian while joining him on the sofa, tangling their feet together and watching closely as the other man cuddled almost unnoticeably into the well worn material of his shirt. He set the picture as his background, knowing that Sebastian would find it sooner or later but willing to take the risk. He wanted the sight of his husband, wearing _his_ college sweatshirt and carrying _his_ child, to be with him wherever he went.

* * *

"I never expected to see you like this," Blaine said, standing with Sebastian in the hallway. They watched as Kurt pointed at various walls in the other room, talking colors and fabrics to Jade, who looked eager, and Dave, who looked out of his depth.

"That makes two of us," Sebastian said. His stomach wasn't very large for being in his final trimester, but it was glaringly obvious on his thin frame nonetheless.

"I mean, I guess you just never seemed much of a 'family' man," he explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "But you seem…happy."

Sebastian hummed, holding a hand to his abdomen absentmindedly. "I am," he said softly, in a tone that almost seemed surprised. He grinned slightly when he felt a gentle kick against his palm, looking to Blaine and seeing the other man's knowing smirk.

"I'm…really glad for you and Dave. You'll be wonderful parents," Blaine said at last, clasping a hand to Sebastian's shoulder. His smile was bright and incredibly honest, and Sebastian was reminded again on why he was originally drawn to him in a Dalton common room all those years ago. He nodded, glancing away, and noticed Dave watching him with a quiet look, and felt his heart flutter. He walked forward, clasping hands with his husband and turning to Kurt to say, "No pink, Princess. How many times do I have to tell you?" He felt a light squeeze as he listened to Kurt huff, and he leaned against Dave, basking in his utter contentment and the knowledge that things could only get better from here.

* * *

"Hi there," Sebastian heard Dave whisper, busy staring in awe at the tiny, perfect creature in his arms. "Hi there, Lindsay."

* * *

He was right.

* * *

_End epilogue_


End file.
